Mi jefa
by MagIs
Summary: que pasará si Hinata Hyuga uno de los trabajadores de Uchiha Corp. invita a su departamento a su jefa Sasuki Uchiha... Mal summary T.T PD: contenido Lemon


**Nota:** todos los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen…

PD: En esta historia los personajes tuvieron un cambio de sexo es decir, Hinata (hombre) Sasuke ahora llamada Sasuki (mujer) e Ino (hombre), Naruto (mujer; Naruko)

" _pensamientos"_

.

.

.

Hinata estaba en su escritorio revisando algunos papeles que le encomendó su jefa, tan sumido en leerlo ignoro por completo a su compañero y amigo de trabajo

Tierra llamando a Hinata – dice un tal rubio golpeando la cabeza del chico

Ino… - se queja – en unos minutos tengo que entregar este informe – lo mira

Tranquilo hombre, sabes exactamente que eres uno de los mejores en esta empresa – responde Ino sonriendo – hasta deberías tener un ascenso – lo anima

Gracias por darme apoyo – se levanta y le da unos golpes en el hombro – es hora de irme… sabes que no le gusta la impuntualidad – y se retira dejándolo al rubio

Hinata caminaba un poco nervioso en dirección a la oficina de su jefa, una mujer muy estricta, audaz, inteligente y la más linda, esa mujer tenía nombre y apellido el cual era Sasuki Uchiha una de las herederas de la empresa Uchiha y la más joven en llegar a un puesto tan alto. Al llegar a su puerta Hinata traga grueso y luego se emprende a tocar suavemente escuchando un _adelante._ Al entrar se queda estático la razón… esa mujer estaba endemoniadamente provocativa, una mini falda de tela negra que le llegaba hasta la mitad de su muslo y una camisa ajustada notando su bien formado cuerpo sin olvidar sus voluptuosos pechos lo cuales se podían mostrar porque su camisa estaba abierta los tres primeros botones.

Uchiha-san – habla Hinata – le… le traigo el informe – le entrega el folder sin mirarla

Perfecto – responde Sasuki secamente – Hinata – lo llama y el muchacho lo mira – tuviste algún inconveniente con esto? – pregunta mientras se sentaba en el borde de su escritorio cruzando su pierna mientras su falda se elevaba un poco mostrando mas su piel fina

Etto… para nada – pronuncia las palabras nervioso – mas… bien, estuvo fácil – respira profundo mirándola a los ojos

Perfecto – añade Sasuki mirándolo – el anterior empleado no pudo encargarse de esto – sonríe de lado – te puedes retirar Hinata – ante esa orden el muchacho se retira

Sasuki deja el folder al borde de su mesa y se dirige a su mini bar sirviéndose un vaso de whisky luego camina hasta su ventanal grande mirando toda la ciudad reflejada por las luces dando a entender que ya estaba oscureciendo.

" _parece que no me mintieron"_ – piensa la muchacha tomando un sorbo de su trago – _"Hinata Hyuga ehhh?"_

Sasuki estuvo parada por unos minutos contemplando el paisaje y tomando su trago, luego de haber terminado se encamina hacia su escritorio y guarda el informe para que después salga de su oficina notando que todo los trabajadores ya habían concluido su labor, camina tranquilamente y nota una pequeña luz… camina en esa dirección y al llegar mira a Hinata Hyuga quien estaba tan concentrado escribiendo en su computadora.

Que haces? – dice Seria sobresaltando al chico

Uchiha-san – dice Hinata sorprendido – que hace usted aquí?

Yo te pregunte primero – habla Sasuki apoyada en el marco de la puerta – ya es tarde y van a cerrar el edificio

Estaba haciendo unos reportes – añade Hinata – me falta poco para terminar

Hmp – gruñe y agarra una silla para sentarse

Qué hace? – pregunta sorprendido Hinata

No lo ves?... te espero – añade Sasuki cruzando sus piernas

No… no es necesario – habla Hinata

No es por ti – comenta fríamente – que pasaría si ocurre algo… un incendio, informes perdidos, etc. – Lo mira fijamente – es mejor que te apures

Luego de esa pequeña charla Hinata se centra en terminar los reportes lo más rápido posible. En eso transcurre media hora y Hinata le faltaba unas tres hojas para terminar mientras que Sasuki estaba con su celular para matar el tiempo y sin pensarlo empieza a mirar al muchacho de pies a cabeza. El chico realmente era apuesto, su cabello un poco largo y despeinado pero dándole un toque sexy, su pantalón gris plateado, su camisa de color azul marino el cual tenía los dos primeros botones abiertos y las mangas remangadas… esa camisa estaba un poco ajustada notando sus músculos y de repente siente como su vientre cosquilleaba

" _pervertida"_ – piensa Sasuki mordiéndose su labio – _"ya te excitaste"_ – se levanta

Pasa algo? – pregunta curioso

Voy al baño – responde la chica retirándose de la oficina del chico. Al llegar al baño se moja la cara y luego mira al espejo – _"tranquilízate Sasuki, no hagas cualquier estupidez"_ – piensa y se aconseja para luego salir del baño, camina rápidamente y al dar la vuelta choca con alguien – auch! – se queja tocando su nariz

Gome – se disculpa Hinata preocupado – está bien tu nariz? – la mira para ver que no la haya lastimado pero no se dio cuenta de que Sasuki estaba un poco sonrojada ante ese tacto

Estoy bien – responde alejándose del chico – parece que terminaste – lo mira mientras seguía su mano en su nariz

Si – responde Hinata – así que no se preocupe de que ocasione un incendio – la mira

Ambos muchachos caminan hasta la salida pero por desgracia estaba lloviendo….

Hmp – gruñe Sasuki – _"que buen día para no traer el auto"_ – se queja mentalmente y luego mira al chico quien tenía una mirada preocupada – dime que trajiste tu auto – ante eso el chico niega – perfecto – dice con el ceño fruncido – ahora que hacemos

Tomar un taxi – añade Hinata

Es imposible, con esta lluvia todos los taxis deben estar ocupados - comenta Sasuki mirando el cielo nublado – no creo que pare por un buen rato

Uchiha-san? – La llama – yo tengo una idea pero solo es una idea – dice Hinata un poco nervioso

Qué es? – pregunta

Mi departamento está a ocho calles – comenta Hinata esperando la respuesta de la muchacha

Está bien – responde Sasuki haciendo sorprender al chico – si corremos sin parar tal vez no nos moje mucho – lo mira

Perfecto – dice Hinata – pero antes… - le entrega su saco – es mejor que se abrigue, sino se va a resfriar – ante eso Sasuki agarra y se lo coloca sintiendo el aroma del muchacho – bueno, hora de correr

Caminan hasta afuera del edificio y ambos respiran profundamente para luego comenzar su carrera. Sasuki como Hinata corrían como desquiciados sintiendo como sus músculos quemaban por la corrida pero a la vez placentero sintiendo las gotas de agua chocar con su piel… ya faltaban cuatro calles y al querer cruzar una avenida Sasuki no noto el semáforo en rojo escuchando una pitada del auto por suerte siente que alguien la jala salvándola

Estas bien? – Dice Hinata preocupado – no te hiciste daño?

No, estoy… bien – dice con nerviosismo Sasuki – _"desde cuando tartamudeo?"_ – se dice mentalmente y luego nota la situación. Sasuki estaba demasiado cerca de Hinata podía sentir su respiración del chico, ambos estaban con la mirada fija – es mejor apurarnos – se separa

Cierto – responde Hinata – pero… ya no sirve correr – señala su traje el cual estaba realmente mojado

Tienes razón – dice Sasuki rendida

Sabes… es mejor disfrutar la lluvia – dice Hinata mirando el cielo con los ojos cerrados

Se pusieron en marcha al ver que el semáforo cambio a verde, caminaron tranquilamente hasta que finalmente llegaron al departamento de Hinata. Subieron al cuarto piso y se encaminaron a la puerta 35

Entra – señala abriendo la puerta

Al entrar Sasuki se sorprende, el lugar realmente estaba ordenado… todas las cosas en su lugar, la alfombra impecable y limpia. Mira alrededor y toda la habitación tenía un color crema y la alfombra un café oscuro.

Lindo lugar – alaga Sasuki entrando y pisando cuidadosamente para no mojar la alfombra

El baño esta por aquí – dice Hinata señalando – entra y espérame ahí, en unos minutos te traigo ropa – se retira dejando a la muchacha. Luego de eso Sasuki sin pensarlo dos veces camina hasta el baño, ya dentro se sienta en el borde de la tina ha esperar al muchacho hasta que finalmente aparece con ropa limpia en la mano – puedes darte un baño… si necesitas algo me avisas – se retira dejándola sola.

.

.

Después de darse un merecido baño Hinata se encamina a la cocina para preparar la cena, tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos mientras cocinaba que ni cuenta se dio de la presencia femenina que estaba varada detrás del chico mirándolo de pies a cabeza. Sasuki lo observa de pies a cabeza, el chico traía puesto un buzo deportivo y una solera...

Que cocinas? – pregunta Sasuki sobresaltando al muchacho

Etto… curry – habla Hinata un poco nervioso – o quiso otra cosa? – la mira

Para nada… está bien el curry – añade Sasuki cruzando de brazos – quieres que te ayude en algo?

Necesito que me ayudes en cortar las cebollas – responde Hinata señalando

Ya había pasado como una hora y la comida ya estaba lista, Hinata llevaba los platos al living colocando en la mesita pequeña que estaba en medio del televisor y del sillón mientras que Sasuki llevaba una botella de vino con sus copas.

Y dime Hinata como aprendiste a cocinar? – Pregunta Sasuki sentándose y dándole un bocado a su curry – esta rico – lo alaga

Gracias… y aprendí a cocinar desde que tengo diez años – responde Hinata tomando un poco de vino

Porque a esa edad? – dice Sasuki mirándolo

Es que cuando tuve diez años mi madre falleció… y nos dejo a mí y a mi hermanita menor, así que yo me encargue de cuidarla y alimentarla – responde Hinata

Y tu padre? – lo mira

El… se encerró en su trabajo ignorándonos, para él fue un golpe fuerte – añade Hinata – la amaba eso lo teníamos en claro pero tanto fue el impacto que el también decayó y falleció cuando yo tenía quince años – finaliza dándole un bocado a su comida

Yo… lo… siento – dice Sasuki un poco incomoda

No te preocupes Uchiha-san – añade Hinata tranquilo

Llámame Sasuki – dice la chica – cuando me hablas así me siento vieja – frunce un poco el seño – apenas tengo veinte y cuatro años

Gome… - se disculpa Hinata avergonzado

Luego de eso comieron tranquilos y mantuvieron una charla agradable, Sasuki estaba cómoda a lado de Hinata ya que el muchacho en ningún momento se insinuó a ella. Sasuki escuchaba atentamente al muchacho pero por alguna razón empezó a verle los labios…

" _que estas mirando"_ – piensa la muchacha – _"parece que mucho vino tomaste"_ – deja el baso en la mesita

Pasa algo? – Pregunta Hinata preocupado

No es nada solo que… ya tome mucho vino – dice Sasuki - no soy de tomar mucho

Ya veo… quieres que te prepare un mate – dice Hinata mirándola

Por favor – añade Sasuki

Sin más que hacer Hinata se levanta y va a la cocina a poner la caldera y de un de repente se escucha un gran estruendo desde afuera y todas las luces se apagan

Mierda – murmulla Hinata mirando desde la ventana

Que paso – dice Sasuki apareciendo

Parece que cayó un rayo en una de las antenas – añade Hinata – y se nota que es toda la ciudad – se da la vuelta mirándola – estas bien?

Si, no te preocupes – comenta Sasuki

Bueno… espera aquí, yo buscare algunas velas – se retira Hinata, luego de unos minutos vuelve con un paquete lleno de velas

Hinata agarra como tres velas y lo coloca en diferentes lugares en la cocina para dar una buena iluminación, ya con un poco de visibilidad Hinata termina de hacer un mate para la muchacha

Toma – dice Hinata dándole el vaso

Gracias – dice Sasuki agarrando el vaso caliente para luego darle un sorbo sintiendo como el liquido caliente recorría por toda su garganta

Ambos chicos se mantuvieron callados pos unos minutos hasta que Hinata noto que la muchacha se estaba congelando. Se retira de la cocina sin decir nada dejando a la chica con curiosidad de porque su retirada tan de repente, luego de unos minutos vuelve con una chompa

Póntela – ordena Hinata – y no me digas que no tienes frio… puedo notar como estas temblando, por el apagón ya no tenemos el calefactor

Hmp – gruñe rendida – vale – deja su vaso en el mesón y luego con la ayuda del muchacho se coloca la chompa dejando a ambos muy cerca del uno con el otro, Sasuki mira intensamente los ojos de Hinata quien de igual manera la estaba observando. Sasuki sin pensarlo eleva su mano y acaricia el torso del chico suavemente – no tienes frio? – Pregunta entre susurros mirándolo – te hago recuerdo que estas con solera

Lo sé… - responde Hinata – para serte sincero, si tengo frio – se acerca más a ella acorralándola contra el mesón

No quieres que te caliente? – dice Sasuki cerca de los labios del chico

Sasuki sin pensarlo jala su solera para besarlo, al principio fue uno suave y tierno pero luego aumenta la intensidad… Hinata la abraza aferrándose más a ella sintiendo como sus pechos eran estrujados por su torso. Hinata de un movimiento rápido la sube al mesón para seguir besándola intensamente sintiendo como sus lenguas jugueteaban. Sasuki suspira excitada al sentir la dura erección del chico, se aferra mas a él enrollando sus piernas en sus caderas del chico para así sentir más la erección del chico

Hinata – gime Sasuki dando a entender lo que quería ahora mismo – follame – le susurra sensualmente mientras movía sus caderas

Hinata gruñe excitado pero por alguna razón su lividez baja y su conciencia le da un golpe haciéndolo recordar de que esto estaba mal, para y se aleja de la chica caminando hasta el living. Sasuki miraba al chico quien caminaba de un lado para el otro, con el ceño fruncido camina hasta el living

Que pasa – dice Sasuki enojada – porque paraste

Porque!? – dice Hinata – si no te diste cuenta, eres mi jefa! – Dice alterado el muchacho – no puedo hacer esto – le da la espalda – no es ético

Hmp – gruñe Sasuki acercándose – y que si soy tu jefa, ahorita mismo no estamos en el trabajo – toca la espalda del chico – además… no sabes cuantos chicos darían por estar en tu lugar

Pues, yo no soy como los demás – se da la vuelta mirándola

Lo sé – dice Sasuki mirando al suelo – _"que estúpida soy"_ – se dice mentalmente

Sasuki – habla Hinata colocando ambas manos en los hombros de la chica – créeme que quiero hacerlo pero puede afectarnos – la mira

Lo sé… perdona por mi comportamiento – dice Sasuki alejándose – será mejor que me vaya – se da media vuelta para recoger sus cosas – nos vemos Hinata – se marcha dejándolo

.

.

.

Ya había pasado un mes desde lo ocurrido y Sasuki como Hinata decidieron olvidar

Hinata estaba en su oficina terminando de hacer un proyecto que su jefa le encomendó hace unas semanas, el muchacho estaba escribiendo automáticamente pero su menta estaba en otro lugar.

Hinata – llama Ino desde la puerta – alguien te llama por teléfono

Ya voy – responde Hinata levantándose de su silla – sabes quién es? – pregunta curioso

No – niega Ino

Hinata camina hasta los teléfonos y contesta

Hola? – dice Hinata

Señor Hyuga somos de la empresa Haiden – dice un señor con voz gruesa – tratamos de comunicarnos pero por los truenos de la anterior vez las líneas telefónicas estaban en reparación hasta ayer – comenta – podría ser que nos podemos encontrar en el restaurando Akimichi

Claro… solo dígame que día y la hora – responde Hinata

Hoy mismo señor Hyuga, a las siete de la noche – dice aquel señor serio

Perfecto – añade Sasuki

Luego de esa charla Hinata continuo su día laboral tranquilo hasta que finalmente concluye su día. Agarra su maletín y se retira lo mar rápido ya que para él, la puntualidad es lo primordial. Toma un taxi y en menos de quince minutos llega al restaurante y al ingresar pudo notar al señor que lo llamo esta mañana

Señor Hyuga – dice el hombre levantándose – soy el señor Haiden Hoshima – se presenta

Es… el fundador de la empresa – dice Hinata absorto – como… es… que – no sabía que decir ya que el señor Hoshima es uno de los empresarios más poderosos y reconocidos mundialmente sin olvidar que tiene como cuatro empresas solo en Tokio… las demás empresas estaba repartido por todo el mundo

Jajajaja deberías mirarte – dice el señor Hoshima – en fin… quisiera hablarte de algo señor Hyuga

Dígame Hinata señor – dice Hinata

Bueno… Hinata, lo contacte para preguntarle si quiere trabajar en una de las empresas? – Pregunta el señor – anteriormente usted mando su curriculum pero no lo contrataron – lo mira – para serle sincero yo no mire su curriculum hasta hace unas semanas y cuando pregunte porque no lo contrataron casi exploto – cruza de brazos – y hace cuatro días lo investigo y ahora mismo está trabajando en Uchiha Corp. Y en lo que comentaron es uno de los mejores trabajadores que tienen ahí – toma un sorbo de agua – no es que quiera derrumbar a esa empresa pero realmente estoy interesado en que trabaje en la mía… que dices?

Vaya señor – dice Hinata aflojando su corbata – es un honor todo lo que dijo, será que me da unos días para pensarlo? – lo mira

Está bien – dice el señor levantándose – le dejo mi tarjeta para que me confirme si? – y así se retira dejando al muchacho aun absorto

.

.

Sasuki estaba en su oficina terminando de hacer algunos papeleos para la empresa pero su mente estaba en otra parte… en realidad estaba pensando en Hinata y lo de hace unas semanas atrás

" _dios Sasuki, debes controlarte… gracias a dios que Hinata paro, imagínate si lo hubiéramos hecho"_ – Piensa mientras ordenaba las hojas – _"debes olvidar lo sucedido"_

Ya era las 7:30 de la noche y Sasuki empezaba a recoger sus cosas cuando alguien toca la puerta

Adelante – habla Sasuki

Sasuki – dice Hinata sorprendiendo a la muchacha – necesito hablar contigo – habla seriamente lo cual extraño a la pelinegra

Ahora no Hinata – se excusa para irse – estoy apurada – agarra su saco y su cartera para luego alejarse y ya cerca de la puerta Hinata habla

Quiero la renuncia – dice Hinata al grano haciendo parar en seco a Sasuki

Que dijiste? – Dice incrédula – puedes repetírmelo – lo mira

Quiero la renuncia Sasuki – habla Hinata serio mirándola

Por… porque tan de repente todo esto – dice Sasuki sorprendida – si es por lo de la anterior vez…

No es por eso – la calla – esta mañana me llamaron de la empresa Haiden y quiere que vaya a trabajar ahí

No hables estupideces – responde Sasuki con el ceño fruncido – en tu informe comentaba que esa empresa te rechazo y luego de tres años vienen a pedir que trabajes con ellos? – Suelta sus cosas en el pequeño sillón – por favor Hinata

Pero ahora el mismo señor Haiden me busco – dice Hinata parándose cerca de ella – aquí le dejo mi hoja de renuncia – le entrega un folder – mañana mismo recojo mis cosas – se da media vuelta para irse pero Sasuki lo detiene

No quiero – dice Sasuki – te prohíbo a que renuncies – lo mira

Porque? – pregunta Hinata

Porque te necesito – al fin explica Sasuki – desde esa noche no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, no puedo olvidar tus besos, tus caricias – se acerca estando ya a pocos centímetros

Sasuki – susurra Hinata – yo… - pero es callado por los labios de la chica

Sasuki se aferra mas al chico besándolo con desesperación. Hinata estaba sorprendido ante la acción de la pelinegra pero todo pensamiento se fue al tacho al sentir como su lengua pedía permiso en adentrarse a la suya, sin pensarlo le abre paso y ambos comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente. Sasuki ya no aguantaba más y lo empuja al pequeño sillón que estaba detrás de ellos para luego sentarse a ahorcajadas y seguir con su juego de besos… Sasuki jamás pensó en estar tan necesitada de un hombre, jamás! Pero Hinata fue la excepción, solo una noche de besos y caricias la hizo enloquecer y querer con ansias a este chico… Hinata de un solo movimiento abre su camisa de Sasuki escuchando como los botones volaban por todos lados.

Me debes una camisa – dice Sasuki excitada

Te lo voy a comprar – añade Hinata besando el cuello de la chica

Hinata baja sus manos hasta llegar a sus glúteos para estrujarlos y masajearlos escuchando los gemidos de Sasuki. Y Sasuki de un rápido movimiento le quita su camisa del chico dejando su torso desnudo, se detiene un rato lamiendo sus labios al notar su bien formado cuerpo.

Sabes… - dice Sasuki en el oído del chico – ahora te deseo mas – lame el lóbulo de la oreja y con sus delicadas y delgadas manos acaricia todo el torso de Hinata sintiendo sus bien formados pectorales y sus duros abdominales, baja lentamente y empieza a desabrochar el pantalón sacando primero el cinturón para luego adentrarse en sus bóxer y acariciar el miembro del muchacho – ohh… vaya, no sabía que lo tenias grande – en un dos por tres Sasuki quita los pantalones mas con el bóxer dejando a Hinata desnudo – así me gusta – se levanta y se pone de cuclillas para mirar el miembro hinchado del chico

Sasuki – gruñe Hinata al sentir la mano de la chica acariciar su miembro lentamente – dios…. – extiende su cabeza

Te gusta? – dice Sasuki con lujuria

Ante esa pregunta Hinata asiente pero su lividez aumenta al sentir la boca de la chica en su pene, Sasuki lamía y saboreaba el miembro del chico hasta que pudo notar que Hinata empezaba a mover sus caderas. Con una sonrisa empieza a aumentar la intensidad hasta sentir que llego al clímax

Dios Sasuki – dice Hinata agarrando la cabeza de la chica

En ese mismo instante el teléfono de la oficina suena

Mierda – murmura Sasuki enojada, camina hasta su escritorio y contesta – hola?

Sasuki! – grita una mujer desde el otro lado de la línea – como estas amiga!

Dios… Naruko cuantas veces te dije que no grites – se queja – que quieres

Que mala eres Sasuki – dice Naruko – así tratas a tu mejor amiga

Si – añade Sasuki – estoy ocupada habla rápido

Sasuki escuchaba a su amiga atentamente pero su sorpresa fue cuando sintió a Hinata detrás de ella abrazándola y sacando su falda dejándola en ropa interior. Se tapa la boca al sentir las manos del chico en sus pechos, gira su cabeza y ahí estaba Hinata con una mirada de lujuria, Sasuki sonríe de lado sabiendo que ella gano.

Sasuki me escuchas – dice Naruko

Si… te… escucho – trata de hablar lo más normal pero Hinata no ayudaba – sabes mañana hablamos – ante eso cuelga el teléfono rápido – no pensé que eras de ese tipo – se da la vuelta mirándolo

Tú haces que sea así – habla Hinata aventando todas las cosas del escritorio y subiendo a la chica – ahora es mi turno

Ante eso el muchacho empieza a besar el cuelo de la chica dejando pequeños chupones luego desciende hasta sus pechos y desabrocha su sostén para chupar uno y el otro masajear y jugar con el duro pezón. Sasuki gime excitada al sentir una de sus manos en su intimidad jugando con su clítoris

Hinata – gime Sasuki – te necesito ahora mismo - suplica

Todavía no preciosa – dice con lujuria el muchacho – déjame sentirte – se agacha para luego lamer la intimidad hasta que finalmente siente como se venía – sabes rico – dice Hinata lamiendo todo – necesito que me digas que quieres mi pene, dímelo – ordena mientras agarra su miembro y lo frota con la intimidad de la chica

Te… necesito dentro mío Hinata, quiero tu pene – dice Sasuki excitada – quiero que me folles – lo mira y Hinata sin pensarlo se coloca entre sus piernas para luego adentrarse en ella – a dios Hinata – exclama Sasuki al sentir todo el miembro del chico en ella

Estas estrecha Sasuki – dice Hinata

Luego de unos minutos Hinata empieza a mover sus caderas lentamente pero luego aumenta la intensidad escuchando los gemidos de Sasuki pidiendo más fuerte. Ambo ya estaban por venirse pero Hinata para y sale de ella

Pero que… - se queja la chica – Hinata…

Ven – ordena el chico, la agarra y la lleva al sillón dando a entender lo que quería el chico

Pervertido – dice Sasuki divertida mientras Hinata se sienta y espera a que ella lo monte – pero me gusta – se lame los labios y se pone ahorcajada para luego sentir el pene del chico nuevamente dentro de ella

Hinata agarra los glúteos y los estruja nuevamente, Sasuki meneaba sus caderas suavemente. Hinata miraba como los pechos de la chica rebotaban y eso lo excitaba más, la acerca más para poder besarla hasta dejar esos carnosos labios bien doloridos. Sasuki estaba extasiada por los besos que le daba Hinata... en eso el muchacho agarra nuevamente los glúteos y el empieza a mover también sus caderas rápidamente hasta que finalmente llegaron al Clímax terminando con un gran beso.

Vaya… - exclama Sasuki – eso fue…

Genial – finaliza la palabra el muchacho

Ambos tenían sus miradas fijas entre ellos, Hinata seguía dentro de ella y no quería salirse… le encantaba sentirla. El muchacho agarra las manos de la chica y los entrelaza para jalarla un poco y besarla tiernamente, eleva las manos y lo coloca a nivel de sus hombros.

Sasuki ya no podía sentir sus labios tanto besar al chico.

Sasuki – dice Hinata – sabes porque quiero renunciar? – pregunta y la chica niega – porque quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, quiero salir contigo, invitarte a cenar, bailar o ver películas sin que nadie nos critique – la mira – quiero hacer el amor contigo cuantas veces sea posible – la besa

Sasuki no sabía qué decir, Hinata había pensado en todo aquello. Y una parte dentro de ella se decía que Hinata tenía razón, que hubiera pasado si la empresa se entera que tiene una relación con un empleado. Suspira rendida y lo abraza

Está bien – habla Sasuki – pero con la condición de que lo hagamos de nuevo – sonríe maliciosamente

Preciosa… esto no ha terminado todavía – dice Hinata – voy hacerte el amor hasta que no puedas caminar

Y así, ambos chicos pasaron su noche haciéndolo en la oficina de Sasuki hasta que se dieron cuenta que ya era las nueve de la noche

FIN


End file.
